Always and Forever
by burtneymac95
Summary: A little Finchel tribute in light of Cory's death. Finn says goodbye as Rachel moves on with her life. But she never forgets the one man who changed her life. One-shot. Kind of sad. RIP Cory Monteith!


**_So like everyone else, I've been mourning the death of Cory Monteith. I seriously cried for days. It's still hard to believe that Finn will never be on the show again, Rachel and Finn will never get a happy ending, and neither will Cory and Lea. So I wrote this story as a way to get some closure. I hope everyone likes it! Please review! :)_**

* * *

"I miss you so much." Finn said, trying to hold back tears.

"I miss you too." Rachel whispered, moving closer to him.

"No. Don't…don't touch me. Please."

She didn't listen to him as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped one arm around him.

"Please come back to me Finn. I'm dying without you."

"No, you're not. You will be fine. I just…have to go away for a while. But I'll come back to you. I always do."

She leaned up and gently kissed his lips. "Don't leave me. Just stay. We can make a life together. I promise. I…"

"Rachel! Stop." She was taken aback. "I'm running out of time. I need to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Back to heaven. I only came down to say goodbye."

"Finn no! You can't leave! You can't! I won't let you."

"It's not your choice." He said as he sat up. "It's His."

He looked up to the sky as the sun shined down a ray of light.

"Come here." He told her, as she walked towards him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her harder than ever before. "Rachel Berry, I love you. I will always love you. You changed my life. You made me a better man. I will never forget you and I hope you never forget me."

"I won't. I never will. I'll never love another man."

"No, it's okay to move on. I want you to. You're only 20 years old. You still have the rest of your life to meet someone else and fall in love and have babies. Just, don't forget about me. Think about me every once in a while. Come visit my grave whenever you can. I will be waiting here for you. Always and forever."

She started crying harder. "I love you so much Finn. Always have and always will."

He kissed her forehead. "Just do me a favor? Don't marry Brody. He's an ass and doesn't deserve your awesomeness."

She laughed and held his hand. "I promise not to marry Brody."

"Good. It's settled. I need to go now. I think God's getting pissed."

She started crying profusely. "I will never love another man the way that I loved you."

He started crying as well. "I certainly hope not. I'd hate to have to come down here and kick someone's ass."

She laughed, just a little. He pulled her into his arms once more and kissed her.

"I love you babe. Take care of my mom for me. She's going to take this really hard."

"Of course."

"And tell Kurt that he's the best brother anyone could ever ask for."

"Stop making this harder Finn."

"I'm sorry, I need to go now. I love you."

"Always." She whispered.

"And forever." He said as he walked into the ray of sunlight.

When he was gone, she fell to the ground and cried. The love of her life was gone. And he was never coming back.

* * *

"Rachel. Rach, wake up." Rachel woke up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay? I heard you crying." Kurt asked, worriedly.

"Finn wanted me to tell you that you're the best brother that anyone could ever ask for."

"And how would you know that?"

"I saw him in my dream last night. We talked and said goodbye."

"Rachel, it's been two months now. I think you…nevermind."

"You're right, I need to move on."

"You said it, not me."

"I will. I'm going to. Starting today. No more laying in bed for days crying. No more missing school. I'm going to live my life, because Finn wanted me to."

"We've been telling you this for how long?"

"Well, I guess I just needed him to give me the extra push."

"Good. I'm glad to you see you actually smiling." "Me too. Let's do something!"

"Whatever you want to do Rachel. You're finally living your life again."

"I have an idea." She said, smiling.

* * *

8 hours later, they were back in Lima, Ohio, standing at Finn's grave. Rachel laid the flowers on top.

"You know, when you said you wanted to do something, I didn't think it meant coming home. But I'm glad we're here." Kurt said, as she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Hi Finn. I'm sorry this is the first time I've visited your grave since you died, but…I'm here. I took your advice. I'm not going to cry or get depressed like I have been, but I came here to say thank you. Thank you for giving me the courage to move on. To realize that I need and will get over this. It's what you want me to do. I promise to honor your life. I promise to never forget you. I love you so much Finn, and I hope you watch over me. You know how I get sometimes. I just wanted to say that I may have made you a better man, but you made me a better person as well. You made me love and grow. I was always my best with you by my side, and I will continue to be…without you. I love you. Always and forever."

"Goodbye Finn." Kurt whispered.

"Goodbye, my love." She whispered as well, kissing his headstone.

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us. You have come to show you go on._

* * *

Rachel and Kurt went back to New York. Rachel started attending classes again, as she also met someone in her dance class.

Her and Nathan fell in love fast. After dating for 2 years, he finally popped the question, as she eagerly accepted. But in her heart, she knew she could never love him the way she loved Finn Hudson.

_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on. _

Rachel Berry-Gallagher died 82 years later quietly in her sleep.

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on. _

_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

* * *

"Rachel." Finn whispered, as the doors to heaven opened up and the love of his life finally walked towards him.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, as she ran to him.

She jumped into his arms as they kissed.

"I've waited for you for so long."

"I never forgot you. I lived my life, just like you told me."

He kissed her again. "I love you so much Rachel. And now, we can spend the rest of eternity together."

"I've been waiting to hear that for 82 years."

He took her hand in his. "Are you ready for this, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Always."

"And forever." He whispered, as they walked into heaven hand in hand, as one.

* * *

_You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_**I hope everyone liked it. If anyone wants to talk about Glee, Cory, whatever, please message me. I would love to hear from anyone. Once again, reviews are welcome! :)**_


End file.
